Damn Sister, Always Have To Be Right
by ShipItLikeYouMeanIt
Summary: My sweet rambles on Gee and Frank's relationship. Homophobe?. Then go away. Read and review, please!


**Howdy, y'all!. Please enjoy the work of moi, Ali-chan. Oh, and shout out to Cyanide Diamond!. You rock!**

**You too, Mitchi-chan, you are AWESOME!**

**Enjoy, please R&R**

Oh, sweetie, cheer up. You'll love them" my mom smiled. I grunted in reply.

I was about to move in with my mom's fiancé and his kids.

Oh, goodie, goodie.

When we got to his house, we were greeted by Mark, and two kids. One was tall, with dark hair, about my age, 16, with hazel eyes that looked like they had never experienced sleep. The other was a kid about thirteen years old, with sandy blonde hair, and thick black glasses.

"Hey, baby. This is Gerard," said Mark, gesturing to the tall boy, and gave my mom a kiss, then motioned towards the younger kid.

"And this is Mikey"

Mom smiled sweetly at Mark.

"This is Versary" Mom put her arm around me and I shrugged her off angrily.

A few hours later, I was holed up in the tiny attic room I had, scowling. There was a tentative knock at my door.

It was Mikey, holding a load of Green Day, Iron Maiden, AC/DC, Metallica and Queen CD's.

"I-I thought you may want something to listen to" he said, blinking at me anxiously.

I smiled. "Thanks" I looked at the CD's

"Uh, Versary?."

I looked up. "Yes?"

"I hope you enjoy it here. And I hope Gerard isn't too much of a dick to you"

I laughed. This kid wouldn't be so bad as my brother.

Mom came up a while later, and I automatically frowned.

"So, Mikey isn't so bad, is he?" she said smugly.

I just glared at her.

"Get some nice clothes on. We're going out. Mark's taking us to the park. You should see it, it's so nice" Mom left, and I sighed heavily.

I got dressed in a purple skirt, a black shirt with the words 'Time Flies When You're Having Rum' on it, which was decorated with a sexy sailor boy and an anchor, knee high black platforms, and a leather choker.

Mom doesn't approve of me being Goth. I brushed my magenta-dyed hair over my face, hiding me from the world. Then I went downstairs.

Gerard was there, and Mikey. Both were dressed in skinny jeans and band tee-shirts. Mikey gave me a small smile, which I returned. Gerard looked at the floor.

**At The Park**

"Isn't this nice, sweetie?" mom beamed at me. I shot her a nasty look.

Mikey fell into step beside me.

"I feel sorry for you" he muttered.

"I feel sorry for me too" I agreed forlornly.

"Oh, Versary why don't you sing us a song?" mom suggested brightly.

I smiled, and thought of what to sing. Then, I started singing 'basket case'

" _I went to a shrink _

_To analyze my dreams_

_She says it's lack of sex that's bringing me down_

_I went to a whore_

_He said my life's a bore-'_

"That's enough!" my mother said sharply. I smiled angelically and Mikey giggled. Mark smiled sympathetically at my mother, and Gerard flashed me a smile.

The next day I started at my new school. I dressed in black jeans, a hoodie and black boots. As I walked in, my head down, there was a load of sick shouts, and a girl said to her friend "Emo freak. I bet she cuts herself, ew"

So it was like the worst day EVER.

That night, Frank, Ray and Bob came over. Ray, who I'd never met before, smiled nicely at me.

I returned the smile and said hi.

"Um, Ray, this is my sister, Versary" explained Gerard.

"Hi, Versary" Ray seemed shy. He was actually pretty cute.

"Hi Ray. I heard you play guitar"

"Yeah. Did Gerard tell you?"

"He did. So how did you meet Gerard?"

"It's a long story."

"Then, knowing my brother, I assume it's better not to ask"

We both laughed. We talked about guitars and stuff. I really liked this guy. I left for a while to answer a phone call.

**Bobs POV**

As Versary left, Ray blinked, a daft grin playing on his face.

"I think I just fell in love" he said.

"Oh, my god, Ray, that's my sister!" laughed Gerard.

"I know, but she's cute"

We all laughed at him, but Ray sighed dreamily.

**Versary's POV **

Gerard was strangely quiet as we listened to music. And when Frank passed him a CD and brushed against Gerard, Gerard blushed and flinched.

After Frank left, I followed Gerard to his room.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing" he said.

"There is obviously something wrong between you and Frank" I said back, eyebrow raised.

"There is NOTHING between me and Frank!" yelled Gerard, suddenly furious.

"I need to know!"

"Okay, you wanna know what my problem is?" he cried.

"It would help, yes"

"I- uh…I think I have a crush on Frank" he blushed.

"So… you're gay?"

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Oh, honey, I had no idea, I'm sorry"

"It's… look, you're the first person I've told…I trust you" he blushed. I patted his shoulder.

"I-I just…I don't know…I'm so confused!. I-I-" Gerard broke off into tears.

I hugged him.

"It's okay, I'm here for you, all the way" I assured him.

"I thought you'd hate me. You suddenly have a new family and I come out as gay"

"I don't care. Homophobia is fucking gay"

"Maybe I'm bi, I don't know"

"Come on, you're 16, don't worry about this yet. And I'm here for you, even if you start to have a sexual desire towards a floor mop, I'm with you all the way"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, I have something that will cheer ya up!" I beamed. I started to sing

"_It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way_

_Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way_

_It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way_

_Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way_

_Father figures we are _

_You're a shooting star you come so far_

_I was once in your shoes_

_ In a closet like you_

_I had nothing to lose_

_Hey man gay man pick up the soap _

_Get on your knees and pray_

_Hey man gay man_

_Release your load_

_You've got to cease to delay_

_The gay way!_

_It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way_

_Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way_

_Hooray! For the man!_

_Ooh, strong man_

_Queen of the balls _

_Some brotherly love is a pleasure for all_

_Come out_

_Open your eyes_

_It's a matter of size_

Gerard raised an eye brow at that

_Hey man gay man pick up the soap _

_Get on your knees and pray_

_Hey man gay man_

_ Release your load _

_you've got to cease to delay _

_The gay way_

_It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way_

_Okay to be gay!_

_Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way_

_Sing hallelujah (sing hallelujah)It's getting to ya (it's getting to ya)_

_Now remember There's a big difference between kneeling down and bending over_

Gerard blushed hotly. Huh. Didn't realize there was that big of a difference

_It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way!_

_It's okay!_

_Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way_

_West is where you should go_

_ To San Francisco_

_I get that you know_

_ Would you gather my face_

_So united we stand in a gay parade_

_A human serenade_

_Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way_

_I__t's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way_

_Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way_

_It's okay to be gay!"_

"Thanks" laughed Gerard.

"I won't tell anyone. But it's okay to be gay"

"I'm glad I could trust you"

"I know, but _you_ have to tell your dad"

"Oh, no!. I can't" wailed Gerard.

"Why?"

"Dad doesn't approve of gay relationships." he muttered.

Oh, god. That's fucking sick.

"Well, at least tell Frank"

"NO!. No, no, no, I can't!" panicked Gerard.

"Too late" I grinned wickedly. I quickly called Frank, who appeared five minutes later.

"Oh…hey, Frank" said Gerard shyly.

Frank smiled, and Gerard blushed.

"Fucking tell him already" I growled.

Gerard went crimson. He looked at Frank helplessly. Frank responded by kissing Gerard tenderly on the lips.

"How-how did you know?" stammered Gerard.

"It was obvious." Frank smiled and kissed him again. This was my cue to go.

I walked downstairs.

Half an hour later, I went to my room to get some books. As I was walking past Gerard's door, my cell phone buzzed with a new text. I paused to read it, and from Gerard's room came a moan. I froze.

"Uh…uh, Frank"

My mouth dropped open.

"Oh…oh, fuck, Gerard, Gerard!" groaned Frank.

I bit my lip. Well, at least they were happy. A wicked thought struck me, and I moved closer to the door.

"Your mom's coming!" I yelled. There was a squeak of shock, and a thud as someone fell off the bed.

I flung open the door, to see Frank buckling his belt, and Gerard pulling his shirt on.

"You bitch!" seethed Gerard when he realized I was joking.

"So?" I laughed.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"Haven't you ever heard of contraception?" I shot back.

He blinked, shocked in to silence. Ha ha, beat that, bitches.

"I am the queen of come backs!" I announced, then ran to my room.

**Mikey's POV**

"Aw, did you want a threesome?" I teased.

"Shut the fuck up" growled Frank.

"Are you having second thoughts on letting her run away?" I continued.

"The only thing I am having second thoughts on is keeping you alive and virgin"

I squeaked.

"Will you leave him alone!. I don't want him getting the wrong idea!" scowled Gerard.

"Is some one getting jealous?" teased Frank.

"I'm not!" snapped Gerard defensively.

**Two weeks Later**

There was a soft moan.

"And I believe that's Gerard!. What could he be doing?" I whispered, adjusting my video camera.

Suddenly there was a gasp and a moan of 'Gerard!'.

"And there we have Frank. Why, I do believe Gerard and him are having sex. Again. Aw, ain't it sweet?. My little Gee's all grown up." I giggled.

A slightly louder moan made me giggle harder.

"Oh…Frank"

"Ah, Gerard!"

I was practically on my knees laughing. Suddenly, the noises stopped.

"Wait a second…is someone out there?" whispered Gerard. There was a heavy silence.

"And I do believe I have been caught. That's all, folks" I said loudly.

I ran to my room.

"Versary, I am going to fucking kill you!" screamed Gerard.

Tee hee.

A few weeks later, Frank and Gerard had An Argument. Uh-oh. I'm not sure what it was about.

I went in to Gerard's room. He was hunched up on the bed.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it" he mumbled.

"You should."

"Well, I'm not going to"

"But you should"

"But I'm not going to"

"We could argue all day, but you will tell me what happened between you two"

"No!. No, okay?. Because it's awkward, and embarrassing!" Gerard looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"I don't care. Now, come here" I leaned to give him a hug.

"But I do care…" whispered Gerard.

"What happened?. Did you not fully satisfy each other?. Is Frank engaged to a girl, what?" I persisted.

"No…we…it's…more serious than that". From Gerard's blush and the look in his eyes, I guessed it was something personal.

"Well, you've already had sex, so you're good in that department-"

"No, we haven't!" interrupted Gerard.

"Yeah, right. I've heard you. You two can be pretty loud"

"We-we just…touched" Gerard blushed madly, furiously fiddling with a strand of his dark hair, his hands shaking in embarrassment.

"Aw, that's sweet. But seriously, what's the matter?"

"Just go away"

"No"

"Please, just leave me alone"

"You know what?. Fine" and I stormed out, leaving him.

I sat in my room, fuming, before realizing maybe there was something seriously wrong. I went back in to his room.

"Gerard, I'm sorry." I said.

He started crying.

"No, no, it's okay, I'm just-just-it's just Frank and I-I care about him so much-I-I-" Gerard sobbed a little while.

"There, it's okay" I soothed.

"Don't laugh at me, but…I'm…scared." he blushed.

"Scared of what?" I probed.

"I'm scared he won't want to be with me, all my other relationships have gone crazy, I don't want to lose Frank" mumbled Gerard.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"It is when you're a guy" muttered Gee.

I sighed.

A week later, they had made up and all was good.

I was up in my room when my phone buzzed, meaning I had a new text.

'Staying over franks 2nite I'll c u tomorrow"

The text was from Gerard.

Later on, my phone started ringing. I paused the movie I was watching

"Hello, Vee here" I answered.

"Ohhh, god!"

"Frank, you're so…uh, so sexy!"

"Oh, baby, you too"

"Frank-uh!-stop being a fucking tease!"

"If you insist…"

"Oh, _god_, Frank!"

"Oh, Gee…that feels so…oh"

I dropped the phone in horror. Then picked it up and pressed 'record'.

Black mail. Oh yeah.

**The Next Day, General POV**

Gerard looked at Frank lovingly.

"What's the matter, babe?"

"I think I may have… I think my cell phone may have called Vee last night when we were... You know"

"What?. Shit!" Gerard frantically started pulling his clothes on. Frank watched intently. He loved Gerard's body.

"Frank, what are we going to do, what will we say?. Oh, shit, shit, fucking shit!" panicked Gerard.

"Dude, relax, we have a few hours before she appears" soothed Frank, pulling Gerard down next to him.

Gerard sighed. "You're right" he then wrapped an arm around Frank, who kissed him softly.

As things started getting more than a little carried away, there was a knock at the door.

"Aw, fuck!" Frank raced downstairs and opened the door to a beaming Versary.

"Uh…hi, Vee, we weren't expecting you" smiled Frank.

"Oh, hi, Frank, I just wanted to ask about this weird phone call I got last night-"

"Versary, promise you won't tell anyone!. Please, promise" begged Gerard, bounding downstairs.

"Okay…for a price"

"Anything!"

"I want you to tell your daddy that you're gay"

"No, I told you I couldn't, you know why"

"Then I shall broadcast this to the whole school"

"No, no!. I'll tell him!"

"Okay"

"But… can you help?"

"Sure, bro"

"Thanks, Vee"

There was an awkward silence

"Hey, Gerard, I have a song for you." said Frank suddenly.

"Okay."

"To prove how much you mean to me, I will sing this" Frank took a deep breath.

"_I think I love you more_

_Than the Japanese love_

_Tentacle Porn_

_And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes_

_Lets come together _

_And live in this world_

_Like a unibrow on an Indian girl_

_And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes_" (stereotypes, yourfavoritemartian) {**I know it's random, I just really wanted to use this song}**

Sang Frank. Gerard blinked, then kissed Frank.

"That's very romantic" he murmured.

"Oh, my god. 'Lets come together'. Haven't you already done that?" I teased. They both blushed.

**Versary's POV.**

LAWLZ. Now I guess things are going to be exciting.

I walked Gerard back home, and we sat in my room.

"So…how was it?" I smirked.

"Uh…how was what?" asked Gee nervously.

"You know. Last night."

"Oh!. Um…it was…nice. Very nice" Gee said delicately, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Good. Now you need to tell dad."

"I can't!. I just can't!"

"You have to. He has a right to know" I persisted.

"I know but…not now"

"Later?"

"Promise. I just need to think, that's all"

Gee left and I lay back on my bed, thinking.

**Two Hours Later.**

"Uh, dad, I need to tell you something" said Gerard, wringing his hands anxiously.

"What?"

"I'm…I'm…" I could see Gerard was close to tears.

"Look, your son is bisexual, and he is in a relationship with another man, okay?" I said.

Gerard's dad looked furious.

"You fucking faggot!. You slimy little whore!. How dare you!. Fucking emo piece of gay shit…" he ranted.

"How could you!. You just don't want to hear that your son is happy!. Well, last night he had sex!. He did it with his boyfriend!. He enjoyed it!. Now you are a sad old fucking man, you should be happy!" I screamed.

"Let him give his fuck buddy all the STI's he wants!. I don't give a fuck!" yelled his dad.

Gerard let out choked sob, and fled to his room.

I ran after him.

"Gerard, Gerard, come here" I caught him as he collapsed in my arms.

"There there, I'm here" I soothed, rocking him gently.

"What am I going to do?" he sobbed.

"I don't know, but it's okay"

"You know it's not okay"

I couldn't say anything to that. What could I say?.

"What…what now?" muttered Gerard, now looking lifeless and defeated.

"I think you should call Frank"

Gerard nodded and called his lover. He put it on loudspeaker.

"Frank?. I-I-need to-I-can't-I-my dad…" Gerard broke off sobbing.

"Gerard, hey, baby, what's the matter?."

"I told dad…he-he called me-a whore-and-and a faggot and…Frank, can you come over?"

"I'll be right there, baby. You hang in there" Frank hung up, and within minutes, Gerard was cocooned in Franks arms.

"What the…?. Gee, baby, don't be upset, I'm here" soothed Frank

"Frankie, what am I going to do?. Dad hates me!" wailed Gee.

"I think we should…." Frank whispered in Gerard's ear. Gerard blushed, and nodded.

They both silently walked downstairs in to the living room. I hid in the door way. Frank pushed Gerard on to the couch, and kissed him. They both moaned in to the kiss, sliding their hands over each other's bodies.

Suddenly, Mark walked in, and froze at the sight of his son kissing a guy on his couch. He went white and walked in to the kitchen.

Frank and Gee followed him, as did I.

Frank sat down, and Gerard walked to get an apple. As he passed Frank, Frank smacked his ass lightly. Gerard giggled, and put a finger to his bottom lip, winking.

As Gee bit in to the apple, a little of the juice trickled down his chin, which Frank licked off, one hand on Gee's shoulder, the other sliding up Gee's thigh.

Mark blinked, and walked out the house.

Frank, Gee and I all burst out laughing.

"Oh, god that was hilarious!" giggled Frank.

"Yes, but now we have a slight problem…" said Gerard, his voice low and husky.

"What…oh" Frank let his eyes trail to Gee's crotch, standing to attention, and winked slowly.

Color flooded Gee's cheeks, and Frank walked over to him.

"Why, Gee…" he smiled.

Gerard's breath quickened.

"Bedroom?"

"Yep"

I stared, open mouthed, as they both ran upstairs.

I heard some…noises, and quickly put my earphones in. Suddenly there was a scream and loud thuds as Mikey bounded downstairs.

"Frank…Gerard…sex…my room….jeans….on floor" he gasped.

"Woah. Mikey, are you okay?"

"No."

An hour later, Frank and Gerard came downstairs. I smirked knowingly.

"What are you grinning at?" asked Gerard.

I smiled devilishly.

"Oh, Fraaaaaaank!" I moaned, imitating what I'd heard.

They both blushed. I looked coyly at Frank.

"Oh, Gerard, oh Gerard, oh Gerard!" I gasped mockingly.

They both looked at each other.

"We-we sounded like that?"

"Yeah. But we had fun" smiled Frank

"My god, guys. Like…seriously." they were proud of their sex noises?

Gerard's POV

I went pink. So we were a little loud. But it was…god it was…I have no words to describe what went on. Lets just say it was…nice. Us two, holding each other, moaning things that made us blush. I'm not going to say anymore. So go on, back to Versary's POV you go.

**Versary's POV**

Wow, Gee and Frank seem to be really happy with each other. Now I must find something out…

"So, who topped?" I asked innocently.

Gerard blushed madly and Frank grinned.

"I did" he beamed proudly.

"Frank!. She doesn't need to know!." protested Gerard.

"I do so need to know, so I can tease you about it later on" I smiled.

"Precisely why I don't want you to know" he muttered.

I was about to answer when my phone started ringing. I walked in to the hall to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Vee, it's Ray"

"Oh, hi, Ray!"

"I was uh…wondering if you…would like to meet up sometime?"

My heart skipped a beat.

"Sure. In fact, why don't you come over now?"

"Okay, I'll see you soon"

He hung up and I leaned against the wall, feeling elated. I bounded upstairs and quickly applied some make up and fixed my hair.

I thundered downstairs as soon as I heard Gerard say hi to Ray at the door.

"Hi, Ray. Would you like to come upstairs?" I asked shyly. He nodded and followed me to my room.

"So, Vee, what has Gerard been saying?" asked Ray.

"Not much. He and Frank just had hot sex, so he's been fan girl-ing over that"

"Oh. Okay. Do they do that often?"

"They've done it twice to my knowledge"

"I'm glad Gerard is happy. He's never been with a guy before"

"Seriously?." I was surprised. Gerard seemed so confident with his fuck buddy.

"Anyway, I wonder-never mind"

Ray looked embarrassed. Gerard and Frank came upstairs, and dragged me in to Gerard's room. Ray followed. Frank produced make up, Gerard pulled out a pile of clothes and Mikey brandished his hair straighteners.

"We're playing dress up!" giggled Frank.

"What?" I protested as Mikey kicked Ray out and they set to work.

After about 15 minutes, I opened my eyes. My lips were painted dark red, my hair was poker straight, my eyes were outlined in black and I was wearing a tight mini-skirt and a low cut vest.

Gerard called Ray in, and Ray's eyes widened.

"Wow…I mean, you look nice, Vee" blushed Ray.

I giggled as he called me by my nickname.

I wandered over to him.

"Do you like it?"

"Y-yes. It's ah…very nice" stammered Ray, going pink.

"Ray's got a crush, Ray's got a crush…" sang Frank.

We both blushed deeply.

"Hey, Frank and I are going to see a movie, do you guys wanna come too?. It could be a double date!" beamed Gerard.

"Well…okay" Ray and I nodded.

"Hey, what about me?" whined Mikey.

"Well, we have to find you a date" Frank pondered for a while, then his eyes lit up.

"Hey, Bob, come here a minute!" he called.

"What?" Bob came through.

"Will you be Mikey's date for tonight?" grinned Frank.

"What?" shrieked Mikey.

"Well, okay!" chirped Bob jokingly.

"No!. No no no!" cried Mikey. Bob patted his shoulder.

At the movie theater, Frank and Gerard were passionately kissing, very loudly, too, I might add, Ray and I were quietly holding hands, and Mikey was scowling as Bob laughed at him with his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

After the movie finished, we went for a walk. Ray and I tagged behind, just holding hands.

"Ray…I like you. A lot" I blushed.

"I like you too, Vee" Ray looked at me. And we kissed. It was very sweet, gentle and loving. Very romantic.

Frank wolf whistled.

"Frankie!. Shut up!. This may be Ray's only chance to get laid!" sniggered Gee

Ray smiled in to the kiss and pulled the finger at them.

"Damn, they're just jealous" I smiled.

"Mm. I can see why"

"Thanks, Ray. I can imagine Frank would be jealous of me, I mean, look at you"

"Ah, you're too kind" he chuckled.

"I'm being honest!"

"I know. So…are we, like, going out now?" Ray sounded anxious.

"If you want, Ray"

"If you want to , then yes"

I kissed him again

"I want to"

We hugged and kissed and everyone went 'aww'

So, I'm in a relationship, as is Gee and Frank. Mikey…is a little too young to worry about that yet.

But I love Ray. A lot. He loves me too. He said so one day when we were walking along the beach, and I said it back.

We've gone all the way, yes. Gee and Frank seem to be more in love each day.

I guess life is kinda…cool. Yeah, it's cool.

Review or face the wrath of a bitch in pink skinnies!. (that's me).

Lots of love, Android Girl


End file.
